<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connor, Relationships and Sibling Tkachat by tillyenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844360">Connor, Relationships and Sibling Tkachat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna'>tillyenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>15-16 Draft GC [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack taken way way too seriously, M/M, Reader: you brought this upon yourselves, This doesn't fit emotionally with the rest of the series, chat fic, reader: you asked for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You asked for this. SO MANY OF YOU wanted to see Leon and Connor getting together in the 17/18 season<br/>I'll say it again. You. Asked. Me. For. This.</p><p>I wasn't going to give it to you. But then I accidentally got a bit into my feels, and this happened.</p><p>So, Connor and Leon's story... or is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>15-16 Draft GC [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connor, Relationships and Sibling Tkachat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: You ASKED FOR THIS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He falls back onto the bed, pulling Connor over so he's lying on his shoulder. </p><p>Connor lets out a huff of laughter, "Fuck," he sighs appreciatively. </p><p>"Better now?" he asks him, running one hand through Connor's sweat damp hair. "You seem less stressed for sure."</p><p>Connor hums, "You just made me come twice babe, of course I'm less stressed."</p><p>He laughs, the sound echoing through the dingy motel room, they always try to hook up somewhere a little out of the way, just because it reduces the risk of Connor being recognised. He presses a kiss to Connor's sweaty forehead,"Glad I could help," he says with a smug grin. </p><p>Beside the bed his phone vibrates, he ignores it at first, but then a second vibration, a third and a fourth happen. He sighs, picks it up, selects "mute chat for 15 minutes" and throws it back down on the bedside cabinet. </p><p>"Not important?" Connor teases. </p><p>"More important than you?" he draws Connor up into a sweet kiss, the kind he only ever lets himself indulge in when they're post coital and their usual walls are lowered, "I don't think so."</p><p>Connor blushes sweetly. </p><p>"It was queer chat," he clarifies needlessly, and then, a little softer, "Which you really need to get back in to."</p><p>Connor groans, "I can't."</p><p>"Stromer isn't doing good," he tells him, "Tuscan is damn near killing him."</p><p>"I know," Connor snaps harshly, and then, recoiling back, kissing his cheek in apology, "Sorry, its just I do read it all, I just…" he flushes a deep dark red, "How the fuck am I ever supposed to look him in the eye again?" </p><p>"He won't know." He tells Connor for what feels like the hundredth time. </p><p>"You don't know that." Connor sighs his way through the familiar argument, "Ry could have told him." </p><p>He shakes his head, "Trust me gorgeous," he steals another quick kiss from Connor, "If Ryan had told him, he'd have told the rest of us, you know what Stromer's like about keeping secrets."</p><p>"And he'll ask why I'm not pursuing Leon anymore." Connor gestures between the two of them "And do you really want to explain this?"</p><p>"Aw baby," he can't help the grin that spreads across his face, "Are you saying you've given up on Draisaitl for me?" </p><p>"No you ass," Connor slaps him lightly on the chest, "I'm just… Less stressed about how I feel about him because I have you."</p><p>It's impossible not to feel the sting of that and something must show on his face, because Connor is stretching up to kiss and reassure him in an instant. </p><p>Connor laughs, "It's OK, I know you don't do relationships, I get that."</p><p>He forces himself to laugh along with Connor, because everyone knows he doesn't do relationships, except this is the closest he's ever come, this is the most he's ever wanted to have a relationship, stuck in a dank motel room with the Saviour of Edmonton. </p><p>"We going for another round?" he deflects the conversation entirely, "because if I want to make 8am practise, I'm going to have to leave in…" he checks his watch, "Five hours."</p><p>Connor grins at him, "Set an alarm for four hours from now and I'll suck you off before you go."</p><p>"Deal," he pulls Connor into one last sweet kiss, and it's damn romantic by his count, he'd like to see Draisaitl do better. Then, he settles Connor against him, pressing a soft kiss into his hair, "Night Davo."</p><p>Connor hums, and presses a kiss against the nearest bit of available skin. "Night Chucky."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Davo: Leon’s just asked if he can come round so we can “talk”<br/>Chucky: And? It’s probs just about team stuff<br/>Davo: That’s the thing, I was like, we can chat now (we were in the locker room) and he was all, hm no, it’s not really work related<br/>Chucky: Ok, Davo, you’re gonna be fine<br/>Davo: WHAT IF HE KNOWS?<br/>Chucky: Knows about us?<br/>Chucky: Or knows how you feel about him<br/>Davo: EITHER<br/>Davo: EITHER WOULD BE EXTREMELY BAD<br/>Chucky: Con, chill.<br/>Chucky: Stressing isn’t going to do anything<br/>Chucky: Maybe he’s just homesick or whatever<br/>Davo: Maybe<br/>Davo: He’s coming over later… I’ll keep you updated<br/>Chucky: Ok good, because I’m going for a nap now.<br/>Davo: Still on for a call later?<br/>Chucky: Always<br/>Davo: Sweet dreams<br/>Chucky: xXx</p><p> </p><p>Connor tries not to stress about it, as Matty had advised, but it’s impossible not to, and the second Leon rings the doorbell, he’s bouncing up to let him in.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi,” Leon smiles softly, which gives Connor a little hope, maybe he doesn’t hate him.</p><p>“You want a drink?” Connor offers, he’s a good canadian boy after all.</p><p>Leon shakes his head, going through to sit on his usual spot on the couch.</p><p>“What’s this about then?” Connor asks him, no pre-amble.</p><p>Leon groans, burying his face in his hands, “Look,” he says gently, “I’ve noticed you’ve been…” he winces, “I don’t want to say avoiding me, but less close than we were, and I’m assuming it’s because either you’ve worked something out about me, or someone’s told you something about me, and I just wanted to assure you, that I care about our friendship, and I wouldn’t do anything to threaten that.”</p><p>Connor blinks at him, looks at the ground, and blinks again, “What am I supposed to have worked out?” he asks.</p><p>Leon groans again, “You know Connor,” he sighs, “I’m not very good at hiding how I feel.”</p><p>Connor can feel his heart starting to thud in his chest, but a bubble of laughter rises up regardless, “Leon, you’re the one person I know who hides everything.”</p><p>“Oh.” Leon blinks, “So, someone told you?”</p><p>“I’m still not even sure what it is that I’m supposed to have been told?”</p><p>“Connor!” Leon sighs exasperated, “I need you to tell me why we’ve been less close, because I’m worrying it’s something you know about me.”</p><p>The fear on Leon’s face stirs something in Connor, “Honestly?” He says, his voice quavering a little, he knows what he’s about to say, and he’s no idea why he’s decided to say it, except that it feels right, “Because I’ve been trying to get over you.”</p><p>“Get over me?” Leon asks, “So not because you found out how I feel about you?”</p><p>“You have feelings for me?” Connor can barely hear him over the thumping of his own heartbeat in his ears.</p><p>“Connor,” Leon shuffles closer on the couch, “You think I’m this close with everyone?”</p><p>“I didn’t…” Connor stammers, “I thought you were straight.”</p><p>“I thought you were straight.” Leon counters with a hint of a smile, “Connor,” he says, very slowly reaching out to take Connor’s hand in his, “Am I reading this right, that you would like to be with me?”</p><p>“God yes.” Connor says in a rush.</p><p>“Good.” Leon grins, “Boyfriends yes, not some arrangement.”</p><p>“Yep.” Connor starts grinning back at him, “I, anything Leo, you know that right?”</p><p>“Well I thought I did,” Leon teases gently, “But then you started ignoring me, and disappearing off every other day.”</p><p>“As I said,” Connor feels himself blushing a little, “I was trying to get over you.”</p><p>“No need for that,” Leon links their fingers together, “For I would very much like to date you.”</p><p> </p><p>He ends up asking Leon to stay for dinner, and then they watch a movie together, cuddled up on Connor’s couch. It isn’t until his phone starts ringing that he remembers his pre-arranged bedtime phone call with Chucky. He quickly slides the call to ‘reject’, and at Leon’s questioning look he answers, “It’s not someone I need to talk to right now.”</p><p>“You’re my boyfriend Connor,” Leon says teasingly, “You’re supposed to tell me.”</p><p>Connor groans, “Fine,” he feels his cheeks pinking up, “It’s someone I’ve been hooking up with.”</p><p>Leon’s eyebrows rise up, “Is this where you’ve been sneaking off to?” he asks, “The great McJesus disappears off to fuck?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Connor blushes, “Look, I told you already, I was trying to get over you, casual hook-ups seemed the best way to go.”</p><p>Leon wraps his arm tighter around Connor’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his temple, “Mine now.” he says bluntly, “Text him and tell him you can’t talk, your boyfriend is round.”</p><p>Connor blushes, but pulls up his text thread anyway, where there’s a text waiting from Matthew.</p><p> </p><p>Chucky: Everything ok?<br/>Davo: Leo’s still here<br/>Chucky:??????<br/>Davo: Um, he sort of came round to tell me he had feelings for me<br/>Chucky: HOLY SHIT?<br/>Davo: He’s asked me out<br/>Davo: Obviously I said yes.<br/>Chucky: Obviously!<br/>Davo: You get that means no more us yeah?<br/>Chucky: Duh. I knew this was never serious.<br/>Chucky: Like I’d date a fucking oiler ;)<br/>Davo: I would :D I am! :D HOLY SHIT<br/>Chucky: Go tell the GC, Dylan needs your joy right now<br/>Davo: You know what…. Maybe I will.</p><p> </p><p>Matty stares at the phone. He hopes he sounds supportive, and a little bit chirping, because it wouldn’t sound like him if he wasn’t. He can feel the tears welling up at the back of his eyes and he bites his lip hard enough that it’s probably going to bleed. Stupid stupid stupid. He’d know this couldn’t be forever, he’d known how Connor felt about Leon, and more importantly, he’d known how Connor felt about him. He idly scrolls through his phone, wondering which of his casual hookups will pick up, but ends up putting it down, because he’s self aware enough to know that a casual hookup won’t scratch the itch for him right now, because even if that’s what Connor had thought he was to Matty, that’s not how Matty had seen him.</p><p>He caves, and dials the only number he can think of.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey big bro,” Brady’s voice is familiar and easy, “What’s up?”</p><p>“I think I just got broken up with.” Matty says quietly.</p><p>“Shit.” He can imagine Brady sitting up in bed, “Need me to get on a plane?”</p><p>“Don’t be fucking ridiculous Brades,” Matty laughs, “I just, wanted to talk, that’s all.”</p><p>“Also, why do you only think? Is there a chance you could save it?”</p><p>This time Matty’s laugh is hollow, “No chance.” He says honestly, “I just, he didn’t think we were dating, like, I know it was just a casual thing to him.”</p><p>“But it wasn’t to you?”</p><p>“It was starting to feel like something a bit more.”</p><p>“Shit.” Brady sighs, “Is he on your team?”</p><p>“Thank fuck no,” Matty smiles then, “My division, but not my team, you know my rules about not shitting where I eat.”</p><p>“I know Matty,” Brady laughs, “You’ve imprinted it onto me a thousand times.”</p><p>“Don’t fuck your teammates.” Matty says again, just to be clear,</p><p>“Not fucking likely,” Brady laughs, “So why did he end things?”</p><p>“Ironically, to date one of his teammates.”</p><p>“And you didn’t tell him not to?” Brady sounds surprised.</p><p>“No,” Matty sighs, “I didn’t. They’re kind of nuts about each other, and honestly, I think they’ll do well.”</p><p>“But you’re not happy about it.”</p><p>“I don’t know Brades,” Matty sighs, “Like, for real I thought how nice it would be to have him come visit this summer and shit.”</p><p>“You’d bring a guy home?” Brady asks, surprised, “I thought you said you’d never.”</p><p>“That’s what I mean,” Matt clarifies, “I’d have brought this guy home.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Brady sigh sadly, “I’m sorry Matty.”</p><p>“I know,” Matty says back, curling himself up into a ball, “This is why I never get involved with people.”</p><p>He stays on the phone with Brady for another hour, but eventually falls asleep. In the morning, the group chat has blown up, and he assumes it’s because Connor has told his news, so he mutes it, and flicks over to a different group chat.</p><p>Sibling Tkachat</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brady:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Matty just got broken up with</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>QUICK. SIBLING PILE ON GROUP HUG</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>VIRTUALLY OBVS</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I LOVE YOU MATTHEW</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Thanks 😊</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Doing better this morning, just ignoring the fuck out of him and his happy “I have a new boyfriend vibes”</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>UGH. SO RUDE.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Egg his car?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brady:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Beat the crap out of new boyfriend next time you guys play?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brady:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Unless new boyfriend is a goalie…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Play a superior sport that doesn’t have violence in?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brady:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You’re just jealous you never get to drop gloves</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>T is violent enough OFF ice ok, let’s not tempt fate</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And actually, I could probably get the boyf to go a round or two 😉</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He’s certainly not someone coaches have told me not to go with</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Skip the boyf and drop gloves on the MF who dumped you?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brady:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I’m going to tell mom you swore</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Technically I didn’t</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And no you won’t :P</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I’m not going to drop gloves on him, he’s not super fighty anyway, and he’s pretty fucking injury prone, it seems harsh</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Find someone else on their team to hook up with just to rub it in their faces</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brady:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>DROP GLOVES ON THE BOYF. HOOK UP WITH THEIR GOALIE</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH GOALIES BRAEDEN?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brady:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Look, that’ll really fuck with a team, fucking their goalie. You know it would</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He’s not wrong.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But their goalie is erm… married with kids?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I can’t believe you’d let that stop you?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>TARYN! I have like, rules, I’m not a COMPLETELY UNETHICAL SLUT?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brady:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You do?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>For sure. Don’t do guys with gfs/wives UNLESS their gfs/wives are ok with it</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>If I’ve slept with a guy, 100% will not ever sleep with his brother</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>That’s weird.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And obviously, no means no.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And as always, don’t let myself get emotionally involved because it’s not like I get to bring someone home to meet the fam anyway</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Except I fucked up on that rule this time</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brady:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>HEY! You could bring someone to meet me and Tar</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>We’re clearly the superior members of this family anyhow :D</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Also, why did you say “guys with gf/wiveS” because you make it sound like you’ve slept with someone with MULTIPLE WIVES</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Shut up Tar, you know what I meant :P</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But if I ever find someone worth bringing home to meet the family again, I’ll totes bring them to meet you guys</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Again. NO! THIS ASSHAT WAS NOT WORTH BRINGING TO MEET US</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He dumped you, ergo he is scum of the earth</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Taryn:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And I’d be willing to bet, he plays really shit hockey too.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>😂😂😂😂😂</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I love you T.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No. I'm not sorry. YOU ASKED FOR THIS</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>